Amigo invisible
by Candy Black
Summary: Harry está pasando las Navidades en Grimmauld Place con sus amigos y el resto de la Orden. Todo sería perfecto de no ser por quién le ha tacado en el sorteo del amigo invisible navideño... ¿sobrevivirá Harry a la entrega de los regalos?


La nieve caía suavemente sobre los tejados de Londres, cubriéndolo todo con un hermoso manto blanco.

El frío invernal se clavaba en la piel como las mordeduras de doxy, pero a Harry no le importaba. De hecho le gustaba. Era hermoso contemplar la primera nevada del año desde el que consideraba su segundo hogar después de Hogwarts: El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Eran las primeras navidades que pasaba fuera del colegio, ya que también eran las primeras en las que tenía un lugar al que acudir. Privet Drive no contaba como posible refugio, era más bien una cárcel de verano. Seguro que ahora mismo tía Petunia estaba sirviendo su famoso pavo al horno, sólo superado en gordura y abundancia de grasa por su marido y su hijo. Realmente se alegraba por poder estar lejos de allí.

-¿Harry?- la voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué haces con la ventana abierta?- la chica la cerró sin contemplaciones.- Se va a helar toda la casa.

-Estaba… pensando.

-La señora Weasley está preguntando por ti. Quiere que pongamos la mesa, está atacada.

-¿Por una cena?

-No es cualquier cena.- Le corrigió, una molesta manía que aún conservaba de sus primeros años en Hogwarts.- Es la cena de Navidad.

-Sigo sin ver la diferencia.

Hermione suspiró.

-Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco, pero como no bajes la señora Weasley acabará metiéndole la cabeza en el horno a Sirius.

Los amigos rieron y bajaron juntos a la cocina.

Allí estaban los pocos miembros de la Orden que habían hecho de Grimmauld Place su residencia permanente, así como aquellos que no tenían una familia sanguínea con la que pasar las fiestas. Aquellos que, como Harry, habían hecho de los miembros de la Orden su nueva familia.

Los gemelos Weasley incordiaban a su padre hablándole de la fiabilidad de su nuevo invento. Ginny estaba con ellos, al parecer muy ofendida de que Arthur no comprendiera la genialidad de sus hermanos.

En el sofá, Ojoloco tenía acorralado al pobre Ron, quien miraba a su alrededor con expresión de pánico, suplicando ayuda. Harry se apostaría la varita a que hablaban de algo relacionado con arañas.

Y tal y como Hermione había dicho antes, la señora Weasley y Sirius discutían a gritos en la cocina. El profesor Lupin trataba de calmar los ánimos, mientras que los demás simplemente los ignoraban: verlos pelear era una estampa demasiado corriente como para preocuparse por ello.

-Ve a separarlos.- Dijo Hermione al oído del chico.- Voy a sacar a Ron de ahí, que empieza a darme lástima.

Harry se adentró en la cocina, la cual era un total y absoluto caos.

-¡Ignora el maldito pavo! ¡La misión es más importante!- vociferaba su padrino.

-¡Es Navidad! ¡Ni se te ocurra amargarnos la fiesta con tus misiones! ¡Podrá esperar a mañana!

-¡Voldemort no espera!

La señora Weasley se estremeció ante la mención de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

-Calmaos… ¿queréis parar de discutir aunque tan sólo sea por una noche?- Lupin intervino, de nuevo sin éxito.

-¿Qué misión?- Harry tenía el don de invocar el silencio.

-Mira lo que has hecho…- farfulló Molly Weasley.- Nada, Harry, cariño. ¿Por qué no vas a poner la mesa?

-Ya estás tratando de desinformar al chico.- Sirius estaba indignado.- No es un niño.

-Él no es James, Sirius.- Contraatacó ella.- Vete de mi cocina. Hablaremos sobre esto más tarde.

Harry estaba muy cansado de que le ocultaran información y lo trataran como a alguien especial, pero como ya se había hartado de protestar decidió, por una noche, no insistir y tener la fiesta en paz.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, donde reposaba el regalo de su amigo invisible. Aquel año habían decidido ahorrar dinero y tiempo (ya que las cosas en plena preparación para la guerra no estaban como para desperdiciar ninguno de los dos) haciendo un solo regalo a un miembro de la Orden cada uno, elegido por sorteo.

Harry llevaba meses temblando por ello: le había tocado el profesor Snape.

Hermione y él se encargaron de la mesa, donde Ron se les unió escasos minutos más tarde.

-¿Qué tal la charla con Moody?- preguntó el pelinegro, divertido.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Ron suspiró y miró a los lados, asegurándose que nadie los escuchaba.- Está chiflado. Algún hechizo le dio mal y está más para allá que para acá.

Harry rompió a reír mientras Hermione le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria al pelirrojo.

Pero sus carcajadas fueron interrumpidas por el chirrido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

-¡Profesores!- Saludó el señor Weasley.- Un placer tenerlos aquí.- El hombre de escaso cabello rojizo estrechó la mano a los célebres Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonnagal y Severus Snape.

A Harry le sudaban las manos, estaba de los nervios. Temía al profesor de Pociones tanto como lo odiaba. Se lo imaginaba dirigiéndole su habitual mirada de reproche y un gesto de asco antes de maldecirle.

Había, en vano, tratado de cambiárselo a Ron y a Hermione. Luego probó con Sirius, incluso con Ginny, pero todos declinaron la oferta y se compadecieron de su mala suerte: nadie quería encargarse de Severus Snape.

-¿Estamos todos?- Inquirió Ojoloco Moody.

-Así es, Alastor.- La voz de Dumbledore tenía la capacidad de tranquilizar a Harry en cualquier situación.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Nervioso, Potter?- Sin embargo, el pocionista tenía el don de congelar la sangre en las venas.

-No, profesor.- Respondió insolentemente sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. La osadía era el mejor escudo que Harry poseía para protegerse del miedo.

-Vamos a dar los regalos antes de cenar.- Anunció la señora Weasley jovialmente, haciendo que al chico de la cicatriz le diera un vuelco el estómago.- Empieza tú, Arthur.

El señor Weasley sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo dio a los gemelos.

Fred lo abrió y ambos hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos simultáneamente.

-Papá, esto es…

-Un voto de confianza.- Respondió él.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Ginny, asomándose para mirar.

-La entrada para un local en el Callejón Diagón. Para Sortilegios Weasley.- Respondió uno de ellos.

-Gracias, papá.- Terminaron al unísono. Una vez el impacto por la noticia pasó sacaron su regalo.

- Para la más maravillosa….- Empezó Fred.

-Perfecta y estricta…- Continuó George

-Aunque amigable, Jefa de Casa…

-Minerva Mcgonnagal.- Terminaron a la vez, tendiéndole una caja.

La mujer sonrió y la abrió.

-¿Caramelos?

-No son sólo caramelos. Son caramelos explosivos, de alargar la lengua, de causar problemas de habla, de hacer ladrar…-Explicó Fred.

-Creemos que hay alguien a quien estás deseando darle un par.- Dijo George pícaramente

-Y no nos referimos a cierta señora gorda y fea vestida de rosa, qué va.- Terminó Fred. Los gemelos Weasley tenían alma de vendedores.

-En ese caso creo que los guardaré para no dárselos.- Mcgonnagal les guiñó un ojo.- Gracias chicos.

Ella regaló una petaca nueva a Ojoloco y este a su vez unos guantes de quidditch a Ginny. La niña le dio unos calcetines con estampado de lunas al profesor Lupin, quien entregó un libro gigante sobre licantropía a Hermione. Después, su amiga se cuidó de regalarle al señor Weasley un paquete con juguetes muggles de todo tipo. El hombre casi lloró de emoción.

Luego Molly le regaló un jersey de lana hecho por ella misma a Dumbledore, quien le dio a Ron, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, una bolsa gigante de caramelos de limón.

Llegado el momento sólo quedaban Sirius, Snape y el propio Harry.

-Harry.- El chico se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.- Esto es muy especial para mí y quiero que lo tengas.

El chico abrió la minúscula cajita que Sirius le tendía y al instante un destello dorado salió volando de su interior.

-Vamos, cógela.- Le animó.- Demuestra por qué eres el buscador más joven del siglo.

Harry agarró la pequeña pelota en cuanto esta bajó de los techos. Atrapar una snitch era más sencillo que lo que iba a tener que hacer ahora.

Una vez la sostuvo entre sus manos pudo leer la inscripción que había en ella.

-"Propiedad de James Potter"- Leyó en voz alta. Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar.- Es…

-No hace falta que digas nada.- Sirius se limitó a abrazarle.

Harry guardó la snitch en su bolsillo, decidido a no separarse de ella nunca. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía cuando sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y se lo dio al profesor Snape.

-Polvo de cuerno de erumpent.- Dijo el hombre según lo vio.- Un caro, raro y poderoso ingrediente para elaborar pociones.- Harry habría jurado que casi sonrió.- De los pocos que faltan en mi armario de ingredientes. Buen trabajo… Potter.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros. Snape no le había dado las gracias, pero por lo menos tampoco le había roto el frasco en las gafas. Eso significaba que le había gustado.

-Qué desperdicio.- Dijo Sirius.- Yo le habría regalado un champú. Lo necesita mucho más.

-¿En serio?- Severus sonrió maliciosamente y sacó un bote enorme.- Feliz Navidad, Black. Creo que tú necesitas esto más que yo.

-"Champú antipulgas para perros"- leyó el merodeador.- Tú siempre tan sutil, Quejicus.

Sin que nadie lo pretendiera, todos estallaron en carcajadas.


End file.
